Dreams & Bath
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Andrea has something important she needs and wants to tell Sharon, but things don't go as planned.


Written as for prompt by **defyingnormalcy **on Tumblr: _Sharon/Andrea established relationship fic that has Andrea getting promoted to being the DA office's official liaison to the MC department._

I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Andrea undid the buttons of the grey silk shirt Sharon has bought for her a few days earlier. Today was the first day that she wore it and she couldn't deny that it made her feel different, more powerful, as if the shirt has Sharon's spirit in it, cheering her throughout the day, giving her strength. The shirt felt like a constant embrace from Sharon and Andrea had never felt so loved in her life, even when Sharon was not by her side.

With the shirt now off, she felt like the strength she possessed throughout the day was gone and she needed to feel Sharon's skin against hers.

She was all too happy to crawl into bed, snuggle close to Sharon and hug her back, like she hugged her through the shirt. Besides, she had some great news to share with her.

She wrapped her arm around Sharon's waist and pulled her closer to her, burying her face in the brunette's thick mane; it smelled like lavender and Andrea loved it. _I have to try her shampoo one day_, she decided. She loved Sharon's hair and what she loved even more was that Sharon liked it when she played with her hair. Andrea's last girlfriend, Molly would not let her touch her hair, and that was too bad, because Molly had beautiful and long angelic curls. Sharon's hair was very different than Molly's but every bit as spectacular and Andrea loved touching it, washing it for her, braiding it just for fun, passing her fingers through its richness and most of all, she loved smelling it. It was soothing and comforting.

"Sha-ron," she whispered seductively into Sharon's ear. Sharon moaned sleepily and curled into Andrea's side. Andrea pressed a kiss below Sharon's ear and then another one on the nape of her neck. Her hand crept under Sharon's bodice and caressed her stomach. Sharon's hand slowly slid across hers and her fingers entwined with hers.

"I'm a little tired for sex tonight, honey," she said, her voice lethargic.

"It's okay, I just wanted to tell you something," Andrea said.

"I had a long and upsetting day. I just want to sleep. Is this something that can wait for the morning?"

"Ummm… It's not urgent," Andrea sighed. She knew that Sharon was not trying to offend her or to be selfish, but she had hoped that she could talk to her and tell her the news. She wanted to kiss her and touch her. Hell, she wanted Sharon to be awake. But before that thought was even over, she could hear Sharon's steady and shallow breaths and knew the only thing left to do was to fall asleep as well.

Morning sunlight lazily crept into the room and invaded Andrea's eyes. Still fighting wakefulness, she could feel something was missing. The bed was cold. Her eyes fluttered open, staring in disbelief at Sharon's side. It was empty and even though it was not unusual for Sharon to be gone early, most likely to a murder scene, today it felt like abandonment. Sharon had promised her that they would talk this morning and Andrea felt the bitter taste of disappointment in her mouth, or maybe it was just the taste of morning breath. _Disappointmeant tastes the same_, she told herself as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

She went under the stream of water, wishing the heat of the water against her skin would be comforting. It wasn't. It just made her skin flush. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cold tile wall, taking deep and measured breaths, trying to calm herself. It was anger, she realized. It was radiating from the inside of her body and scorching her skin. She loved Sharon, but at this moment, she was furious at her. She has never felt two conflicting feelings before with such intensity. Wanting Sharon to be there so badly that it made her angry felt so childish, so stupid, but she couldn't help it.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sharon's shampoo bottle. She reached for it, not expecting it to be so heavy. Her eyes inspected the bottle. It was not a regular drugstore brand, but some expensive brand she wasn't familiar with. The bottle was made of thick clear glass and the liquid inside was dark purple. Andrea unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to her nose. She inhaled the scent deeply, hoping that it would bring her some relief, even if it would be temporary and fleeting. But it wasn't working. The shampoo smelled nice, but it lacked Sharon's personal smell. It smelled foreign and Andrea felt the rage in her growing, filling her stomach and ascending to her lungs. Before realizing what she was doing, she released her hold of the bottle, watching it shattering at her feet and the purple liquid foaming and going down the drain. For just a moment, she felt happy that the treacherous bottle was gone, but soon enough she realized what she has done. Her heart contracted painfully in her chest. She has never deliberately broken something that belonged to any of her girlfriends before. Quickly leaning down, she cleaned the shattered pieces of the bottle and threw them away, keeping the label, so she could replace the bottle with a new one.

* * *

Sharon placed her keys on the hall table and hung her jacket and purse on the coat hanger. She stepped out of her shoes with a deep sigh. She loved high heel shoes, but walking in them in her current exhausted state was a little bit more than she could handle at the moment. The parquet floor was cool under her feet and she welcomed the feeling. Walking into the kitchen, she pressed the button of the answering machine and listened to the messages while she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Hey, Andie! Marc here. What wonderful news. I wish you lots of luck." Sharon shook her head. There might be some mistake, some misunderstanding. Who the hell is Marc and what was he talking about?

"Andrea, it's Lucille. I just heard the news and wanted to congratulate you. Call me back. I'd love to hear more details." Sharon looked at the answering machine suspiciously. She had no idea who Lucille was either and no clue what she and Marc were talking about.

"Hi, this is Amanda. I was so happy to hear that you finally got it! Well deserved." At this point, Sharon stopped the answering machine. If there was any message there for her, it would take her at least half an hour to find it between Andrea's messages. She took a sip of her wine, trying to make sense of the messages that she just heard, but it didn't give her many clues. She didn't want to listen to more messages. They belonged to Andrea and she didn't have the right to pry, even if they were a couple. Each of them was entitled to some privacy.

There was a knock on the door and Sharon put her wine glass down on the counter and went to open it. A delivery guy stood at the door and held a beautiful and huge bouquet.

"Andrea Hobbs?" He asked.

"She's not in," Sharon replied. "Is this for her?" she pointed at the bouquet. The boy nodded. Sharon inspected him. He didn't look much older than Rusty. "I can take that for her," she said and the boy placed the flowers in her arms. She thanked him and he left. After closing the door, Sharon went to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a big vase. She noticed there was a card, but the flowers were clearly for Andrea and she did not want to read it. She wondered where Andrea was and threw a glance at her watch. It was almost 7 p.m. and Andrea was not back from work yet. It was odd, because Andrea usually finished working before Sharon did. She hoped that everything was okay and decided that if Andrea didn't walk in within thirty minutes, she will try calling her.

It was not much later when Sharon heard the key turning in the lock and saw Andrea coming into their apartment, holding a decorative shopping bag from 'Dreams & Bath', Sharon's favorite organic bath and body products store.

"Hey, honey," she walked over to Andrea, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her for a passionate kiss. "Where were you?"

"At work," Andrea replied. "And I stopped at 'Dreams & Bath' on the way back home."

"I didn't know you like their stuff. You should have told me that you were planning to go there. I would have tagged along," Sharon said.

"Actually, I just got something for you," Andrea said and handed the bag to Sharon. She planned to just place the new bottle of shampoo in the bathroom and hope that Sharon wouldn't notice that it was completely new. Sharon looked inside. "I accidentally broke the bottle with your shampoo this morning," Andrea admitted.

"Oh, Andrea! You didn't need to do this. Accidents happen," Sharon pressed her lips to Andrea's again.

"It's fine," Andrea shrugged.

"Is everything else fine?" Sharon inquired.

"What do you mean?" Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you have some weird messages on the answering machine and someone sent you flowers. I was wondering what it's all about," Sharon replied. Andrea took Sharon's hands and led her to the couch in the living room.

"I got a new job," she started. Sharon furrowed her brow. "As of next week, I will be the DA's office liaison to the Major Crimes division," Andrea informed Sharon.

"But why didn't you tell me about it?" Andrea couldn't take the offended expression that spread across Sharon's face.

"I tried, but you were too tired last night and when I woke up today, you were already gone. I didn't want to call you and disturb you in the middle of the day."

"Oh, my God!" Sharon buried her face in her palms. "I am so sorry, baby. I thought you just wanted to talk, you know, about how your day went. I didn't know that you had news to tell me." Sharon wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm so happy to hear that we are going to be working together all the time from now on."

"So am I." Andrea said.

"We need to celebrate," Sharon called out cheerfully.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Andrea wondered, her voice teasing and interested at the same time.

"Well," Sharon smiled. "I happen to have quite a collection of bath salts from 'Dreams & Bath' and I would love to try them out. And afterwards, maybe we could order dinner and..." Sharon lips captured Andrea's for a brief yet arousing kiss. "After dinner, we could go to bed and continue the celebration there." Andrea smiled and dug her fingers into Sharon's hair.

"Or we could just skip the dinner and the bathtub…"

THE END


End file.
